l'amour fait ce qu'il veut
by chris Halinski
Summary: Lui, était un ado hyperactif, beau mais un peu mal dans sa peau. l'Autre, était un ado aussi charmant que naïf. Et Eux, c'est l'union que ces deux être pas si différents forment. OS Sciles


**Bonjour tout le monde, j'arrive sur ce site avec cet OS Sciles qui est un cadeau pour la fantastique KItsune Aquatik j'espère que tu vas aimer ^^'**

 **Disclaimer: l'univers teen wolf et tout ce qui va avec n'est pas a moi Bla bla bla...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **L'amour, fait ce qu'il veut**

 **Lui, était un ado hyperactif, beau mais un peu mal dans sa peau. L'autre, était un ado aussi charmant que naïf. Et Eux, c'était l'union que ces deux êtres pas si différents forment.**

 **Lui avait passé une nuit asse agitée, mais il était heureux car il allait revoir L'autre. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'Autre, car celui-ci avait été convié à passer l'été chez son père, à l'autre bout du pays. Et aujourd'hui, en cette mi-Août, c'était le jour de la rentrée au Beacon Hills High School, et il pourrait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras sans que personne ne puisse suspecter autre chose derrière cette étreinte, même si, à vrai dire, pour Lui, cette étreinte signifiait le rapprochement de son corps contre celui de l'Autre, une assurance du retour de celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'avait pas de problème contre le fait qu'il aime un autre homme, non, pour Lui, le problème était que cet homme était son meilleur ami, non pas qu'il pense que deux meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas se fréquenter plus intimement, non, le véritable problème était que celui-ci lui répétait tout le temps qu'il était son frère, car le jour où l'Autre, dans toute sa candeur d'enfant de six ans, avait demandé à dieu, avant de partir pour sa rentrée au CP, de lui donner un frère. Lui, avait déménagé à Beacon Hills et effectuait lui aussi sa première rentrée scolaire. Et par un heureux hasard ils s'étaient retrouvés assis l'un à coté de l'autre et quand au moment de faire connaissance Lui, avait dit qu'il ne connaissait personne car il avait emménagé hier, l'Autre prit cela comme la réalisation du souhait qu'il avait formulé avant de venir alors il s'était promis de le surveiller pour être sûr.C'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à la récréation, lorsque qu'un élève assez dodu et le visage plein de chocolat, vint s'en prendre à Lui pour lui racketter son goûter. Ne pouvant laisser faire, l'Autre avait sauté sur la brute et lui avait pincé fort le nez en disant de partir sinon il ferait vomir tout le chocolat qu'il venait de manger. C'est après que la brute soit partit en pleurant qu'il alla enfin vers Lui. Lorsque Lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça, l'Autre lui avait simplement répondu,«Parce que tu es mon frère maintenant ». Et depuis ce jour là, ils étaient devenus inséparables, « comme les deux dents de devant » qu'ils disaient.**

 **C'est en arrivant devant l'entrée du lycée, après avoir garé sa vielle jeep bleue, héritage de sa défunte mère, qu'il vit l'Autre. Appuyé contre son fidèle destrier, son fidèle KTM 250 fruit de son labeur en temps qu'assistant de vétérinaire. Son cœur se mit à marteler fortement contre sa poitrine, et en réponse à cette agitation cardiaque, ses jambes l'entraînèrent rapidement dans une course qui se fini dans les bras de l'Autre qui avait lui aussi accouru pour le serrer contre lui. Ils ne virent jamais les regards dégoûtés de certains vis à vis d'eux. Ou même s'ils les avaient vus, ils ne firent rien pour stopper ces regards, car à ce moment précis plus rien ne pouvait les toucher, puisqu'ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, dans leur bulle rien qu'à eux.**

 **Ils finirent par se détacher, mais pas vraiment car Lui avait gardé son bras sur l'épaule de l'Autre tout le long du trajet qui les menèrent à leur premier cours de l'année, tout en planifiant leur soirée chez Lui pour qu'ils se racontent leurs vacances. La Journée se déroula très bien, Lui avait remarqué que l'Autre ne l'appelait plus Bro', mais il ne s'était pas inquiété car il avait vu les regard insistants que lui lançait l'Autre. Oh oui il les avait senti, vibré dans chaque recoin de son corps, chaque fibre de son être. Et il s'était dit que ce soir, il devrait lui dire, ou au moins lui faire comprendre. Car ses petites attentions que l'Autre avait eu envers lui aujourd'hui, comme par exemple lui donner son siège quand lui n'en avait pas, courir avec lui pendant l'entraînement de Cross alors qu'il aurait pu montrer au Coach qu'il s'était entraîné pendant les vacances et que maintenant il était plus résistant. Ou tout simplement ces regards plein de tendresse que posait l'Autre sur lui lorsque Lui, à cause de son hyperactivité, partait dans ses monologues sans ni queue, ni tête et ni fin. Non, ce n'était certainement pas qu'amicale. Il devait décidément lui dire.**

 **Le soir venu, l'Autre frappa à sa fenêtre. Lui, qui était assis sur le lit se leva et lui ouvrit. Il ne laissa même pas l'Autre parler et lui tira le bras pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir sur le lit en lui disant simplement « il faut qu'on parle ». L'autre se laissa guider jusqu'au lit où ils prirent place. Après de longue seconde, Lui se décida. Il raconta à l'Autre tout ce qu'il ressentait, lui expliqua pourquoi il s'était tut tout ce temps, laissant son amour pour l'Autre grandir, pourquoi il souffrait de cette relation faussement fraternelle et fini son discours en disant pourquoi il voulait un véritable amour et non de la fausse fraternité qu'ils entretenaient. Et pour seule réponse, l'Autre lui donna un baiser. Il le fit chavirer sur le lit et le domina de tout son corps. Il lui retira ses vêtements puis retira les siens. Il recommença à l'embrasser, ne délaissant aucun centimètre de peau. Et alors que l'Autre se perdait en baiser dans son cou, Lui, prit une main de l'Autre et suça deux de ses doigts goulûment. Frissonnant face à l'action de son partenaire, l'Autre commença à frotter son érection contre celle de son amant. Et alors que Lui se perdait en gémissement, l'Autre profita de ce moment pour reprendre le contrôle de ses doigts et les fit glisser entre les fesses de son amant pour lui caresser l'anus, puis il tenta de faire pénétrer un doigt dans celui ci, mais Lui, contracta ses chaires tout en poussant un léger gémissement surpris, mais l'Autre vint l'embrasser. Et Lui, en répondant à son baiser, expira en se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration et desserra ses chaires pour laisser les doigts de l'Autre lui écarter délicatement l'entrée. Après de bonnes minutes et des regards entendus, Lui fit s'allonger l'Autre et s'assit sur ses hanches, le pénis de l'Autre bien calé entre ses fesses, et remua un peu. Lorsque le pré-sperme finit de lui lubrifier l'entrée, il se releva, empoigna délicatement le sexe de l'Autre et plaça le gland de celui-ci juste au niveau de son anus. Et lentement, laissa pénétrer le long et robuste membre de son amant, sous les gémissements de plaisir de celui-ci, et ses propres gémissements de douleur qu'il tentait quand même de réprimer. Après avoir fait rentré le membre jusqu'à la garde, il se pencha au dessus de l'Autre, son regard plongé dans le sien. Après un court moment, d'un commun accord, ils se mirent à bouger tous les deux. Lui en relevant le bassin lorsque l'Autre se cambrait pour s'extraire légèrement, et L'autre en se renfoncent lorsque Lui rabaissait son bassin. C'est dans cette danse totalement synchronisée que naquirent les véritables soupirs de plaisir. Au fil du temps le rythme des coups de boutoir et les hurlements, véritable hymne à la luxure, redoublèrent de force. Lui ne ressentait plus que les vagues de frisson que créait le frottement de la verge de son bien aimé contre sa prostate. L'Autre n'en menait pas large, criant le plaisir que lui procuraient les parois si intimement accueillantes de son amant. Lorsque le rythme de leur acte charnel atteint la vitesse maximal, il sentirent l'air autour de leurs corps se faire plus froid, voir glacial, signe d'un orgasme dévastateur qui ne tarda pas à foudroyer l'Autre, qui se répandit en Lui. Lorsque Lui, transporter aux portes du septième ciel par la froideur de l'air et les coups de boutoir magistrales de son amant, sentit le liquide chaud se déverser en lui il ne put se retenir et il explosa, dans un cri de plaisir immense en se cambrant en arrière, sur l'abdomen de son homme.**

 **Lorsqu'ils reprirent tous deux leurs esprits, Lui se releva et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amour. Après un long moment de silence, Lui ne put se retenir et demanda pourquoi. l'Autre prit son visage en coupe et répondit tout simplement « Parce qu'on s'aime et l'amour fait ce qu'il veut de nous » puis il tira son amoureux contre son torse et ajouta « Un jour j'ai demandé à dieu un frère... mais il ne me l'a pas donné. Il a préféré me donner l'Amour, et je l'en remercie.»**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **j'espère que ce one shot aura plu et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review ou un MP je répond toujours.**


End file.
